What If
by Blondezilla90
Summary: What if there is a big change in the lives of Ned and Chuck? Oneshot!


**Title:**What If

**Author:** Kathy (BlondezillasMaid)

**Paring:** Ned/Chuck

**Rating:** T (slightly M)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, but I sure wish I did!

**Timeline:** Sets somewhere in season 1.

**Summary:** What if there is a big change in the lives of Ned and Chuck?

**A/N 1:** Be patient with me, it's my first Pushing Daisies fic and yes I know i picked the easy way out, but I wanted to write a fic about this idea. Please bear my english, because it's not my mothertongue and I apologize in advance for the fluffy ending. I just couldn't resist.

**A/N 2: **I was debating if I should post this fic in two parts, but decided against it. I know it's very long, but I hope you'll enjoy it and don't forget to leave feedback. Thanks to Jen for beta reading!

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 years, 4 hours, 42 minutes and 16 seconds since Ned has touched his childhood sweetheart to bring her back to life, after she had been killed on a cruise ship with a pink plastic bag. He knew back than he only had one minute, but Ned wasn't able to bring it upon himself and send her over the edge of death again with just a single touch of his finger, lips or any other part of his body. He knew as soon as he leant into her, that she was more than a childhood sweetheart. She may or may not be the love of his life.

It had been 3 years, 4 hours, 42 minutes and 48 seconds since Charlotte Charles had been woken up by the man who used to be her childhood sweetheart. She couldn't believe what had happened to her on the cruise ship and that she was killed. Nor couldn't she believe that Ned really had those strange powers. Powers, that were simple to explain: First touch life, second touch death: forever.

She still remembered the moment she jumped out of the white casket, looking at Ned in shock. A familiar feeling spread through her when her eyes met his. It intensified as soon as Ned explained who he was. She didn't think she'd ever see him again, her childhood sweetheart, her first kiss, the love of her life.

"Okay you two lovebirds...can we get back to the case?," a really annoyed Emerson Cod asked, looking back and forth between Chuck and Ned. The two of them had been smiling and staring at each other for the last 5 minutes, neither of them saying a word.

"Yes...sorry...so what is this case about?" Ned finally spoke up, breaking the eye contact with Chuck to focus on Emerson. She giggled a giggle that sent shocks of excitement down Ned's' spine. Oh how he wished he could touch her again. Just a simple tiny touch to feel her skin against his.

"Marie Preston...she's accused of killing her husband Robert Preston. The only person who doesn't believe in it is her mother in law. She hired us to find out who the real killer is." Emerson again caught Ned staring at Chuck again, so he nudged him.

"What..yeah...well how was he killed?!" Ned asked, looking at the file in Emerson's hands.

"He was stabbed and then decomposed..." Chuck scrunched her nose and looked over to Emerson.

"Nice....," she mumbled and leant back. For the first time she was happy she had to stay at the pie hole and didn't go with the two of them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Ned and Emerson were standing in front of a small table, which was covered with a thick green cloth. They both knew what was under the cloth and Ned definitely wasn't looking forward to move it away from the pile of carelessly put together body parts.

"Do I have to?" Ned whined and stepped back a little, only to be pushed back in place by Emerson.

"$75,000...for each of us...so do it..., he hissed and walked closer to the door. Ned made a face and moved his hand to the cloth, slowly picking it up.

"Ew....gross...," he said and moved it a little more, dropping the cloth next to the table after he had shoved it to the side. He raised his arm and set his watch, moving his finger to the head, touching it.

_**No reaction! **_

Ned raised his eyebrow and sighed, once again stretching his arm and finger out. He slightly touched the head and immediately pulled back.

_**No reaction! **_

This was more than strange to him. He tried it over and over again and each time there was no reaction.

"Can you hurry up,for once?! Emerson pressed through gritted teeth and walked closer to him, making a face.

"I....It doesn't work!" Ned said in disbelieve, turning a little to look at Emerson.

"What do ya mean by...'it doesn't work?!' He clearly is dead...so wake him up!" With those words being said, Ned moved his finger to the head again, touching its forehead.

"Dude...what the hell?..., a voice suddenly filled the room. Ned took a deep breath in relief and jumped back a little.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Where's my body and who are you? Robert Preston痴 head spoke, trying to move.

"You're dead obviously... Do you know who killed you? Ned spoke up, looking at his watch. _50 seconds_.

"It was my business partner Jeremy, that son of a bitch....The two of us were discussing a few things and suddenly I felt a huge baseball bat hit my head......and after that…I don't remember….what happened, but he obviously decomposed me….."

"Yeah, too bad…Do you know a reason why he'd want to kill ya?" Emerson asked and made a face at the head laying in front of him. Ned in the meantime looked at his watch again. _25 seconds._

"My death means he gets my part of the business….so no wonder he'd kill me.." Robert said and tried to move.

"Okay is there any chance you can sew me up again, so I can kick his filthy butt?" With that being asked, Ned touched him again, sending him back to sleep.

"Well there we go..." Emerson chuckled and moved the cloth with Ned. With that done the two of them went back home. After Ned had dropped of Emerson, he drove down to the pie hole, checking if everything was okay. As he walked in he saw Chuck in the kitchen, making some cup-pies with strawberries and peaches.

"Hey..," he said as he walked into the kitchen, rounding the table so he was standing across from Chuck.

"Hey...,"she smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Can you do me a favor and go get some more strawberries?" Ned nodded his head and opened the big door that usually is closed, walking inside to grab some strawberries. He expected them to blossom again by his simple touch, but nothing happened and they stayed the way they were: dead!

'This is odd...,' he thought to himself and grabbed some more of the strawberries, but nothing happened. He let out a frustrated sigh and put them back, grabbing a bowl of the fresh strawberries to carry them into the kitchen.

"There you go..," he smiled and handed them to her. Chuck took them with a smile and started to wash them up and cut them into half.

"So how did it go?" She tried to start a conversation.

"Good....I guess...I…" He looked at her and stopped. Should he tell her what really happened…or not?

"You what?" She replied and looked up at him.

"Nothing…we found out who killed him and why….now I'm waiting for my money….," he smiled and looked at the clock.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight….We have nothing to do anyway and I miss talking to you….," he sighed. It was true. Ever since she moved into Olive's old apartment, he found himself missing her more and more every day. What he didn't know was that Chuck felt the same. She hopelessly fell for the pie maker, but she never dared to tell him straight out. She knew they壇 never be able to have a normal relationship.

"Sure sounds good to me…maybe we can go to your place and we cook something…and eat in…." She smiled at him and finished her last cup-pie, putting them into the oven. Ned nodded and helped her clean up the kitchen and afterwards he cleaned the restaurant a little. As she took the cup pies out, Ned locked everything and together they walked to his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxx

3 days, 14 hours, 45 minutes and 6 seconds later, Ned was sitting on his roof, looking over the town while he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. Lately, something has been really wrong with him and his powers. For a while now he wasn't able to get anything back to life and it scared him a little. Did that mean he was losing his powers?

It was weird to him, because occasionally it still worked and he was able to wake up people from death. Other times he'd fail and they'd remain dead in front of him. Ned wasn't quite sure what to think about this whole thing. The powers grew to be a part of him, a big part that pretty much regulated most of his life.

Those powers were the reason why he was able to bring Chuck back to life. He wasn't able to touch her, but she brought so much joy to his life by just being there he was happy he did it. Even thought sometimes he simply longed for her touch. He wanted to tell her what he felt for her and that wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he knew they'd never be able to lead a normal life. That was the only part that sucked about this whole thing.

He let out a long sigh and started to play with the edge of his shirt, when he heard a pair of heels rhythmically clicking on the steps, signalizing that someone was walking up to the roof. A smile played around his lips when he saw Chuck enter the roof, carrying a small cup-pie in her hands.

"Hey….Olive told me you were up here…," she said and walked over to him, sitting down at the edge. She put the cup pie between them and smiled.

"I made it for you…with fresh strawberries.." Ned smiled at her kindness and took the cup-pie in his hands, taking a bite of it.

"Thanks…," he replied and looked over to her, his heart melting at the sight of her.

"You look like you could use a hug…," she smiled sadly and tilted her head to the side. Ned chuckled lightly and slowly nodded his head.

"I could….really….," he mumbled. Chuck frowned a little and looked around, spotting the blanket that they used for their last picnic up here.

"I have an idea…," she smiled and quickly got up, getting the blanket to put it around Ned.

"If you don't move…this might work…we tried it before…" Ned put the cup-pie away and grabbed the blanket, tightly putting it around his body. Chuck slowly moved behind him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his chest, leaning her head against his upper body.

"You know we're playing with your life…," Ned whispered, but didn't move. He was too scared to touch her bare skin with his.

"I know…but you need a hug…," she mumbled into his back and squeezed him lightly, tightening her arms and legs around him. He sighed at the pressure and smiled, leaning a little against her.

"Thank you…," he simply whispered and closed his eyes, soaking in the moment.

"You're very welcome, Ned…," she said back and placed a kiss on his back.

"I wish I could kiss you….or touch you for real…I wanna know what your skin feels like….I wanna know how your lips feel on mine…," Chuck emotionally said, pressing herself even more against him.

"I know…me too…you don't know how much I long for you…" Ned's voice was barely above a whisper. He sighed again and gently rocked them a little, trying to ease the slight pain in his heart. They both remained silent until Chuck finally spoke the three magical words for the first time.

"I love you Ned….I love you so much…." He swallowed hard at her words, moving the blanket over his hands so he could grab hers. He gently pressed them against his chest and spoke up.

"I love you too….I really truly do…you have no idea…" Chuck felt tears fill her eyes as he heard the words coming out of his mouth. She wanted nothing more to just kiss and hold him. Sometimes she hated the fact that he gave her her life back. It simply was torture that she couldn't touch the one and only man she was able to love. They both remained in their hug, Chuck holding him tightly in her arms and legs, while Ned leaned a little against her.

"How about we go to your apartment…and semi cuddle a little?" Chuck said with a soft chuckle and loosened her arms around him. Ned nodded and waited for her to move, getting up on his feet. He smiled as he turned around, looking into her eyes. Little did he know what was bound to happen to the two of them.

A little while later Ned was laying on his bed, a blanket wrapped around him from his chin to toes. His left arm was slightly parted from his body, making room for Chuck to lay in between the space. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm and leg around his chest, moving her hand against the blanket in order to give him the feeling that she was caressing his chest.

"We're one screwed couple...," Chuck suddenly said and let out a slight giggle, looking up at his face. Ned nodded his head and drew in a deep breath of air.

"We are....but I guess...that makes us special...." He seriously tried to find the humor in the situation, but failed miserably.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't me...that I never died..and you never woke me up. I am so grateful for what you did, but it also brought a lot of pain to me. I can't visit my aunt nor my mom...I can't even touch the man I love so dearly..." She looked deep into his eyes as she spoke and snuggled closer to him when he pressed his arm against her back, trying to give her some comfort.

"I know...Sometimes I wish I could get rid of my power...or just turn it off..be normal and live a normal life," answered Ned.

"But the power is who you are and I think you got it for a reason." Chuck shifted her position and laid a little more on her front, moving her hand under her chin to support her head.

"I know I did, but still it kinda sucks. I'm paranoid about touching people...In general I'm a paranoid person sometimes. Most of the time I wonder how I deserve you. You're this amazing human being, the total opposite of me. You're living your life without even thinking about the consequences. If you had a chance, you'd just turn to me and kiss me to see if you are able to, risking your own life.

As his words were choked by his own emotions, Chuck didn't dare to reply. She only stared at him in amazement, impressed by how much he really knew her. Ned on the other hand grew a little uncomfortable under her gaze, pressing his hand into her side.

"I wish I had some plastic foil at the moment...," she said out of the blue, causing both of them to break into a fit of laughter.

"I love you," he spoke and blew her a kiss. She smiled brightly at the gesture and did the same in return.

"I love you too...," Chuck replied and pressed her lips against the blanket on his chest, moving her hand over it, while he wrapped his arm around her tightly, moving his nose closer to her head to take in her scent.

"You know if I could touch you right now....I'd press my lips on yours and kiss you softly," he whispered into her ear, pulling his head away again. Chuck blushed a little at smirked at the very thoughts intruding her mind, letting out a naughty giggle.

"And if i was able to touch you, I'd kiss you back and immediately rip your clothes off.." Her giggles turned into soft chuckles when she looked up at his face, which had turned into a brighter shade of red and pink.

"Actually," he mumbled. "I'd do the same...," he grinned brightly and caused her to break into laughter again.

"We really are odd...," she spoke and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep on his chest.

"We are...," he whispered and gently moved the blanket over her body, carefully pulling his arm away when she was in a deep sleep next to him, blowing a kiss to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Chuck woke up with a smile on her face. She turned her head to the side, seeing Ned sleeping on the bed at the opposite side of the room. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, seeing Digby laying next to her bed. He immediately looked up and got up to sit down, putting his head on Chuck's lap.

"Hey there..," she whispered and moved her hand over his head, giving him a proper good morning.

"How about we go make breakfast..hm?" She smiled when Digby moved his snout under her hand, encouraging her to get up and follow him into the kitchen. Chuck chuckled slightly and got up, doing what Digby requested. She quickly put some food in his bowl and then started to make breakfast for herself and Ned.

When Ned woke up, he expected to see Chuck laying in the other bed, but as he moved up a little he noticed that she and Digby were gone. He sighed and sat up, stretching his body and taking a deep breath. It was than that he noticed the smell of toast and coffee in the air. A smile spread across his face as he got up, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my love..," he said and smiled.

"Morning..," she smiled back at him and looked into his eyes for a bit, until she wrapped her own arms around her upper body. Ned did the same and smiled, blowing her a kiss.

"I see you made breakfast...." Chuck nodded her head and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring some of the brown liquid into a mug, handing it to Ned.

"Yes...I was up early and Digby was hungry. So I thought why not provide some food for us too." She grabbed the plate she prepared for him and held it up, waiting for him to take it. He carefully took it from her hands, trying not to touch her fingers with his own.

"Thank you," he smiled and walked over to the table, sitting down. Chuck followed him with her own plate in her hands, sitting down across from him. Together they both enjoyed their breakfast, before they both headed over to the pie hole. Olive was already there, preparing everything for the opening.

"Hey guys," she greeted Ned and Chuck, putting some water into the coffee machine.

"Hey Olive..," they both greeted her back at the same time, giggling slightly.

"Ned, Emerson called early and was asking for you. He told me there is another case that he needs you for. He said you should drop by his office." Olive spoke as she wiped the counter.

"Okay...thanks....I'll go than...I should be back soon," he answered and blew Chuck a kiss, leaving the pie hole to go see Emerson.

Not too long after he left, Ned was on the road with Emerson, trying to solve a new case. This time it was a woman who committed suicide by jumping out of a window. At least that is what the police thought what happened. When they arrived at their destination they both walked in and soon Ned was standing in front of the dead woman. He sighed heavily and moved his finger to her cheek, trying to wake her up.

**No reaction!**

He drew in a sharp breath of air and tried it again, pressing his finger a little harder against her face.

**  
No reaction!**

'What the hell is wrong with me,' he thought to himself and put his whole hand on her face, but still there was no reaction. The woman in front of him remained dead, not waking up by his 'magical' touch. Ned let out a frustrated sigh and stare at his finger, trying to figure out what was going on. Was he really losing his power for some odd reason? He quickly shook his head to banish the thoughts. He looked at the woman once again, concentrating on his finger when he touched her.

**No reaction!**

This time he gave up. He dropped his hand and walked over to the door, pushing against it. Without looking up he marched right to the door and out to the car, followed by a very confused Emerson Cod. He tried to speed up a little, finally passing Ned and stopping him from going any further.

"And? What happened? What did she say?" He didn't see the look on Ned's eyes.

"No clue..," he brushed Emerson off and continued to walk over to the car, getting in. Emerson narrowed his eyebrows and also got into the car, turning to Ned once again.

"What the heck happened?!" He asked again, growing frustrated with Ned's behaviour.

"It didn't work," Ned mumbled under his breath and started the car. Emerson raised an eyebrow and put his hand on Ned's, finally making him look up.

"What do you mean by that?" He said confused and turned off the car, waiting for a response.

"It just...didn't work. Yesterday when I touched Robert it took me a couple of times until he actually woke up. When I came back to the pie hole, the strawberries didn't blossom and now I wasn't able to wake that woman up. I think I'm losing or already lost my power." With that being said, Ned started the car again, driving back to the pie hole. He was ready to do some stress-baking. Emerson remained silent on the whole way back, trying to figure out what he should do. He knew there was only one person who could help Ned.

"Charlotte?" He said into the phone when he was back at his office.

"Yes? What's up?" She answered and sat down on a chair in her apartment.

"Did Ned talk to you after we came back?" Chuck frowned and shook her head to herself.

"No...first he started to make a pie, but not soon after that he dropped everything and went away. At least that is what Olive told me. I wasn't there. I tried to call him, but he didn't pick up his phone. Is something wrong?! She felt her stomach rumble at the thought that something happened to him.

"Well....Something happened. Something bad happened," Emerson spoke and sighed. He had to tell Chuck at one point.

"He wasn't able to wake up the woman. He told me that he has been having problems with his power lately and he thinks he lost it."

Chuck's jaw dropped in shock and she felt a lump building in her throat. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad news, but nevertheless excitement started to rush through her veins at the very thought that he indeed lost his power, but she might be able to touch him.

"I'll go talk to him. Thanks for telling me Emerson...I doubt he'd have told me on his own." She quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. She knew exactly where she'd find him.

Ned was sitting on a blanket on the roof. In his hand he hold a whithered white daisy, that he'd been staring at for a while now. He lost is powers he was sure now and personally I didn't know if that was good or bad. Almost all his life he had the power. It took away Chuck's father, because he didn't know he had this power. After all those years, he still felt guilty over what had happened to her father.

She always told him that it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that someone else had to die in order for a person to stay alive after they'd been woken up by him. If Chuck was able to forgive him, why couldn't he forgive himself? Maybe he couldn't forgive himself, because his mother died 7 hours after he had woken her up anyway? Maybe it really was his fault and he should have been more careful?

All those person were on his mind all his life and he never seemed to find an answer. Ned felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach, as he kept thinking about his situation. He knew if he hadn't had his powers, Chuck probably wouldn't be alive. He loved her so much, that it was torture not to touch her and he knew once he decided not to kiss her a second time, that they both had to live with that burden.

He always asked himself if it was worth going through all that. Was it worth to have his love around, yet he couldn't touch her or properly express his feelings? All he wanted now was to hold her, taste her lips and feel her skin against his. Maybe now that he lost his powers, he was able to.

Of course there was a slight chance that he may not have his power, but Chuck still wasn't able to touch him. Ned felt his head exploding with conflicting thoughts. Would it be worth to touch her to find out if he could, or not? What if she died anyway? Would he be able to cope with that?

He took a deep breath and clutched the daisy in his hand, not hearing the heels that were clicking on the floor far away. He was too deep in his thoughts to care anyway. He stared at the night sky and opened his hand, letting a soft breeze blow away the broken daisy in his hand. Withered petals flew through the air and it looked like there were dancing around the stars that were shining above his head. Ned was ready to get up and go when he finally heard Chuck clear her throat behind him.

"Ned?" She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. He looked at her and knew immediately what was going on.

"Emerson told you, didn't he?" He mumbled, his eyes wandering down to the ground.

"Yes...he did...and I'm glad he did. Ned I...," she tried to step closer, but was stopped by Ned who hold up his hand.

"Don't come any closer. Please. Even if I lost them, there is still a chance that you can't touch me and I'm not willing to take that risk." His voice was barely audible, but Chuck knew instantly what he said.

"I am...I wanna take that risk. I love you Ned. I wanna touch you so bad. If I can't I'll die. I'm aware of that, but what if I can touch you and we'll never find out because we never tried?. Please...," she whispered with a shaky voice, tears filling her eyes. Ned moved his head to look at her, shaking his head.

"I can't Chuck...I...just can't. I can't take that risk." He repeated, but Chuck didn't care. She took a big step closer to him, causing Ned to jump back and hit the edge of the roof.

"Either you gonna kiss me now or you'll fall of this roof." Her voice was demanding and strong. Ned knew she was trying to get her will and he knew there was no way to change that. Chuck on the other hand took the matter in her own hands. She moved her hand the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him away from the edge of the roof. He stared down into her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down a little.

"I love you...," she blew out and moved her hands further up to his head, pulling him down for a kiss. Ned stiffened when he felt his lips touch hers. He opened his eyes to see her was closed. Fear was rushing through his body when he pulled away, but before he knew it, Chuck clutched his head and pulled him back down, pressing her lips on his.

A tear of happiness rolled down Chuck's face. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing the man she loved. She hold him tightly in her arms, deepening the kiss a little more by opening her mouth. Ned sighed and brushed his tongue against hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. They were both holding tightly onto each other, afraid if they'd let go that they'd be separated again.

"Oh my god.....," Chuck rasped out when they both pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, trying to suck some air into their lungs. Ned smiled brightly and moved his bare hand to her cheek, gently cupping it to wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"You feel amazing....so soft.....I...." He couldn't finish what he was saying, because Chuck cut him off with another passionate kiss, clutching his hair with her hands. He dropped his hands to her waist and hold her tightly

"Don't talk...just kiss me...," she whispered against his lips and squealed a little when he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him till all the air left her lungs. She pulled away a little and leaned her forehead against his, feeling his arms clutching her tightly.

"I love you...so much...," he whispered and moved his head a little, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too...," she whispered back and pecked his lips, nose and cheeks.

"Let's continue this....some place warmer...." Ned nodded at her words and carried her down the stairs, all the way to his apartment. Soon he reached the door of his apartment. He fumbled with the keys and managed to open the door, carrying Chuck inside.

"Put me down..," she giggled and tried to slide down his waist, but he hold her tightly in his arms.

"Not yet...," he answered and carried her to his bed, gently laying her down. Chuck smiled at his gesture and got rid of her gloves and jacket, waiting for Ned to do the same. She pulled him down by his shoulders and motioned for him to lay down on top of her.

"Gosh I can't believe this...I'm touching you....I am kissing you...," he mumbled and leant his head down to kiss her lips. She gave him a sweet smile in return and moved her hands to his head. She raised her head a little and pressed her lips against Ned's ear.

"Make love to me....please...I've been longing for you...," she sensually whispered into his ear. He pulled away a little and nodded his head, his lips seeking her skin. He quickly found her lips again, kissing her passionately as he started to unbutton her blouse. She kissed him back with the equal amount of passion, while her hands started to explore his body on their own. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it carelessly on the ground.

Chuck giggled with excitement and grazed her nails along his spine, feeling goosebumps forming on his back. A slight shiver ran through his body and he kissed his lips down her neck and chest, opening her blouse. His lips touched every inch of skin revealing, seeking in the feeling of her skin against his lips.

"You feel amazing....so soft....and....just....I don't know..." Again tears formed in Chuck's eyes as she sat up a little and helped him to get rid of her blouse. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, so she pulled him close. She moved her arms around his neck to press her chest against, laying down with him pinning her to the mattress.

"Gosh,,,this is so good...," she sighed and kissed his neck and shoulder. Soon Ned found the claps of her bra. He quickly unhooked it, eager to see what had been hiding under it. She let out a soft moan as he slowly removed the bra from her, his lips quickly finding her left breast. He placed butterfly kiss on it and if it wasn't enough he circled his tongue around her nipple.

Chuck let out a soft moan and pressed his head against her chest, throwing her head back in pleasure. This was way better than she ever imagined it would feel. The way he worked his lips and tongue on her sent shivers throughout her body which seemed to end in her lower body.

"Don't stop Ned...please...," she moaned and arched her back, pressing herself more into his mouth as he switched breasts.

"I don't intend to..," he chuckled against her breast, the vibration sending a rush of pleasure down her spine. She wanted to feel him so bad, so she ran her hands over his back and clutched his hair. She pulled his head up and crashed her lips onto his, kissing him hungrily. Ned kissed her back and felt his pants getting quite uncomfortable. It still felt like a dream to him and if it was one, he never wanted it to end.

Meanwhile Chuck grew more and more impatient, her hands soon finding the zipper of his pants. She quickly slid it down and moved her finger to his belt, unbuckling it quickly. He let out a moan and pulled away a little for her, pressing his hips a little into her hands. She grinned at the action and quickly unbutton his jeans, pulling them down his legs.

While Ned fought with his jeans, Chuck quickly moved her skirt and panties over her hips, kicking them off. As Ned looked down at her naked body, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He stared at her body, causing Chuck's cheeks to flush. She only hoped he liked what he saw.

"You're so beautiful....," he whispered and knelt down between her legs, moving his lips to hers. She kissed him softly as her legs made their way around his waist, pressing her lower body against his. She could feel his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Oh god Ned....," she groaned and held him tighter in her arms, kissing her passionately. She loosened her legs around his waist a little as hands travelled down his body. She hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them over his hips, gasping slightly. Now it was Ned's cheeks there were flushing, changing their color into a hot pink.

"I like what I see...," she breathlessly said and chuckled a little, her hands grazing his lower belly.

"Good....," he whispered and lowered his body onto hers, his lips caressing hers.

"I love you...," Ned whispered and quickly joined their bodies, both of them having tears in their eyes as they finally made love to each other, touching, kissing and caressing each others bodies.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ned awoke with a huge smile spread across his face, his eyes seeking for the woman in the bed next to him. He quickly found Chuck's body next to him, the sheets tightly wrapped around her body. He had this dream again, the dream he wasn't getting tired of. He smiled and traced the outlines of her body under the covers, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Morning..," he whispered into her ear softly and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled in response to his action, turning her head to kiss his lips softly.

"Morning....," she whispered back and opened her eyes. Just as she wanted to pull Ned into another kiss, a loud cry reached her ears. A cry that came from the little infant in the room next to theirs.

"I'll go....," Chuck whispered and pecked his cheek, getting up. Ned smiled and looked after his wife. Yes, his wife.

The woman who used to be his childhood sweetheart.

The woman who he brought back to life with a single touch.

The woman he married a while ago and had a child with.

The woman who was nursing the baby in the room next to theirs.....

...knowing that she carried another child under her heart. All in all, Ned was living the perfect life with a woman he loved dearly and he knew that she was meant to be with him.

**THE END**


End file.
